Shadow's Journey
by Zgogery
Summary: Dan was worse than we all thought. All Danny could do was watch, as his life fell apart. Starting all over again is tough, but Danny may just be able to pull it off with a little help. Not everyone is meant to be alone forever, in pain or happiness. DannyxRaven You will understand the title after you read the story. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. I do own Amdier and the plot.

I hate the world because of the half ass entertainment we have these days

Even after a whole year, I couldn't believe what had happned. I had lost my family, friends, and everyone I knew,or had known, was gone. After the Nasty Burger blew up, the thermos exploded in a green flash. Dan escaped, laughing as he started to burn Amity Park. I suddenly felt a pain in the back of my head, and blacked out. When I woke up, I groaned. "What hit me?" I was suddenly hit by the wave of emotion as I remembered what happened. I felt like I was underneath something, and went intangible, I heard the sound of falling rocks as I rose up out of the , whatever it is I'm in.

I looked behind me as I flew out and got confused 'Rubble? where did that...' The thougth died with me as looked behind the rubble. All of Amity Park was in shambles. There was bodies everywhere and scorchmarks from some type of energy. I turned around and flew upwards. As I looked around, I saw a white blur flying around. I flew towards it, 'It's Danielle, maybe she saw who did this'

As I got towards the blur, it started to slow down. It suddenly dived and plunged through a building. As I got closer, I saw that it was my house it dove into. I flew closer and my blood chilled. The body of Valerie was speared on the ops center antenna, and there was many students from Casper High laying in the streets around my house. I flew inside, and was met with the bodies of several of my classmates strewn all over the house. I heard noise in the basement and went to investigate. I flew down and gasped. "YOU!" He turned around and smiled, baring his fangs.

"Yes, Daniel, ME! Let's take this outside." he flew up and through the ceiling. Danny was quick to follow. He and Dan started to throw ectoblasts at each other, and suddenly Dan charged. "You will become me, it is too late now. I. Am. Inevitable." Dan seemed to get larger, and backhanded Danny. Danny flew back, and hit a tree, or what was left of one. Danny got up and breathed in a breath of air. "Ah, ah, ah. Not this time." Dan said, covering Danny's mouth in ectoplasm. He then bound him in ecto ropes.

He flew at Danny and grabbed him. He took Danny to the Nasty Burger, and threw him in front of the boiler. There was charred remains surrounding it, bits of cloth, metal, and blackened bones. Dan Started to go on about how Danny was going to, no matter what, end up turning into him. he smirked, and kicked Danny in the chest. Danny felt a few ribs break as he started to work his way through the ectoplasm on his mouth. He felt blood spreading under his jumpsuit, as dan punched him in the side of the head. Danny started to see stars as Dan proceeded to beat him within an inch of his afterlife.

Dan smiled, and saw the Guys in White's Choppers in the distance. He smirked, then looked down at Danny. He had managed to knock the teen out. He slung him over his shoulder, then put him behind the Nasty Burger, and changed to a version of his younger self. He shifted into his ghost form, and took off. He made sure the GiW saw him fying away laughing, and let a shot fired from a chopper hit him. He pretended to fall to where Danny was and got rid of the gag and ecto rope. He then flew away invisible as he went back to his older form.

Year Later

Danny looked up as the door opened. He tugged on his ectochains helplessly as the man approached with a scalpel. 'Not again' Danny thought. The wounds weren't even scarred over from the last one. The GiW had kept invented a device to keep him in ghost form, and had been dissecting him, and experiementing on him for the past year. He had scars all over his chest where his organs had been exposed, and samples had been taken to study. He had Y - Incisions on his chest, where they never let it heal completely.

He had many smaller cuts all over his body where they constantly drew more blood and fluids. After another Y - Incision, the man left. Danny's eyes started to glow. 'Soon, soon he would be free'

1 Month Later

Danny finally started to do it. After a year and a month, he would be free. He had planned his escape on Christmas, when most of the personnel would be on break with their families. 'A luxury I no longer have, 'Family, Friends, All of it' Not anymore' He breathed in a gulp of air and released his ghostly wail. The building started to shake as he managed to bring down the electricity.

The ecto proof handcuffs released, as he started to tire. He stopped, and ran out of the door. He ran down a hallway labeled labs, and saw tanks full of . . .him? He realized that they wanted clones of him to turn into weapons. He shot the life support and saw a cage bursting with ecto energy in the corner. He got closer, and gasped. "Danielle! They got you too? How did they find you?" The aforementioned Danielle looked up, ter tracks on her face, a he finished. "Your alive." she said bluntly. "I thought you were dead. I'm so glad to see you." She said.

Danny smiled, for the first time in a year. He shot the locks with ice, then kicked them and broke the locks. He was hit by a blur as he stumbled backwards. "He saw a file cabinet and walls of thousands of vials of blood, ectoplasm, and mixes of the two. He went over to the cabinet, picked out all the documrents, then threw the cabinet at the vials. They walls of vials came crashing down and started to spread. Danny found a massive duffel bag and crammed all the documents into it. He grabbed another and filled it with lab uniforms and lab coats. He gave another to Danielle and took the last one for himself.

Then he led Danielle to the exit, and looked around, and ran to the Recruits Quarters. He ran in and filled his with spare clothes, toothbrushes, toothpaste, and other basic needs items. He also grabbed a tent or two, some bedrolls, a flint and stell, pack of matches, and hatchet from the equipment closet on his way out. He gave this one to Danielle and took the last one. They rushed to the room labeled kitchen, and filled the left side of the duffel with 30 bottles of water, and threw canned goods, bread, cheese, easy reheatable meals, and various other foods into the leftover space.

Danny then ran into the hallway, and saw the training room across the hall. He saw benchpresses, weights, and a shooting range several yards away. Danny ran to the shooting range and grabbed one of each gun, and put them into the outsie pockets of the duffels and squeezed on or two pistols in with the clothes. He then grabbed all the ammo, and put it into the inner pouch on the flap of the duffel bag full of food. He started to destroy all the guns, and, after grabbing a few 10 pound weights, destroyed the equipment as well. They ran out of the training room after grabbing some ropes from some of the machines, and adding it to their supplies. They saw that the entrance had fallen in.

"That explains why there was no agents in there". He then saw some personnel running to them From where they had been. He turned around, ready to wail, when Danielle suddenly jumped in front of him. She started to wail, and held it up for a few seconds. She stopped wailing, and collapsed, breathing heavily. She looked up, and smiled. The agents had been knocked out further down the hallway.

They then phased through the rubble, and started to fly away. "So where can we go? They will just continue to chase us?" Danielle asked. "I don't know." Danny responded.

After many weeks of sleeping in the woods. The cousins had been doing random, short term jobs to pay for food, extra equipment, clothes, and clean water. They had been traveling from town to town. They finally ended up in Wisconsin, and decided to go see if Vlad had managed to perfect the clones, and if so, destroy them. They set up camp, and flew towards the castle in the distance. As they approached, the place was in shambles. Dan was starting to fly away from it, and saw them. He smiled, and started to approach.

"Oh Daniel, How nice to see you. It's been so boring without you." Dan said. Danny merely looked at Danielle, and nodded. The two had gotten close, and gotten to recognize certain signs. They both had been training their powers and working out, as well as practicing with the guns so they were a lot stronger than when Danny last faced Dan. They both breathed in and wailed. Dan flew backward, shock all over his face. The pair stopped wailing, and flew towards him. Danny Divided into 7 while Dani divided into 3. He was still stronger than her due to his experience with his powers.

(Danny can divide. Watch the episode with Pariah Dark, also Danielle is now Dani because Danny knows her better now. - Zgogery)

They flew at him, the 10 Danny/Dani's gathering ecto energy in their hands. they all shot ectoblasts at Dan, and paused to see what would happen. Dan got up and turned around, right into the ectoblasts. He put up a shield, and managed to block 8 of the ten blasts. He then gathered a massive ecto ball in his hand and absorbed his shield. He threw it at the two halfas, and, as they dodged, it hit the ground. It exploded in a burst of ecto energy and sent the two flying.

Dan flew towards Dani, and slammed her into a tree. He grabbed Dani and flew upwards, then flew at top speed at the ground. He turned intangible at the last second, but made sure she couldn't. She screamed in pain as her legs crumpled like a piece of paper. Dan laughed, but that was short lived. Danny screamed in anguish, thinking Dani to be dead. He rushed Dan and punched him in the face, hand covered in ice. He then shot Dan with Ice and froze him. He then got out a fenton thermos and pointed it at Dan. Dan burst free of the ice and Danny pressed the button. Dan started to get sucked into the thermos, and Danny suddenly capped it, he had not sucked Dan up completely, but now Dan seemed to be panting.

You see, among the equipment they grabbed while at the GiW HQ, modified fenton thermoses, as well as regular ones were in a box underneath a table. The modified thermoses drained a ghost's power, and used the ecto energy as fuel for the next drain. These were one of many weapons that the GiW had tested on Danny and Dani. Danny then iced Dan again, and got out a regular thermos. He then sucked Dan up as the ice started to crack, and put it into a expandable containment unti, courtesy of the GiW.

Danny went to where Dan had left Dani, and let out a sigh of relief. She was still alive, if barely. He rushed her back to their camp, and got out a first aid kit, and a needle. He put the needle in his arm and drew some blood/ectoplasm mix. One of the benefits of a clone is no hassle for blood transfusions. He injected it into her arm, and started to bandage her up.

When she awoke, She saw Danny tending the fire, and Dan's Thermos in the containment unit. The GiW had used the plasmius maximus (if you don't know, look it up, im not a danny phantom wiki) in the creation of these new thermoses. It made a ghost's power obsolete once inside. He made sure that she would be ok, that she was conscious, and that she could defend herself, before flying towards the castle. As he approached he saw something shifting the rubble near where Vlad's lab would have been.

Danny flew down and saw a human Vlad climbing out of the wreckage. Vlad looked up, and his eyes seemed to soften slightly. "Daniel, I thought you were dead. Where have you been?" Vlad asked. Daniel replied with,"The GiW captured me, tortured me, and kept me there for 13 months. I escaped a few weeks ago. I have been on the run, and since I am camped nearby, I decided to come by and see if I could set back any cloning plans you had." Danny offered bluntly.

Vlad sighed, 'Would Daniel ever learn?' "Well it seems that you won't be the one to destroy my labs this time. Now since you haven't left yet, what do you want?" Vlad remarked. "You once offered to help me in the past, and now I am hoping you will extend that offer again." Danny replied. "Vlad smiled, thinking that he would finally have his perfect half ghost son. "Well of course Daniel, how could this possibly be better. Now, as to where we should . . ." He was cut off by Danny, who said,"Not so fast Vlad, I need help, not a home. There is a way you can help me, but not in that fashion."

Vlad looked confused, wondering what Danny meant, but that was soon answered. "I want a credit card, with a loaded account. I found a old lot in a city in California, and figured that I may as well try a fresh start. So, what do you say? You get to be involved in my life, at the cost of a bit of money. Where the alternative is I fall back under your radar. Dan is captured, the ghost that attacked you. If you refuse, you may never be able to find me ever again. "

Vlad seemed to stew on that for a second, before sighing. "How much do you need?"

6 MONTHS LATER

Daniel looked at the fully constructed building in front of him. The sign was at a slight tilt and Danny smiled. He and Dani had elected to open up a shop in the city.

FLASHBACK

He and Dani were flying invisibly towards a city to restock on food, water, and other supplies. They saw the name of the city as they flew in, 'JUMP CITY' . They made there way to the supermarket, and bought various bage full of food, and then headed to a sporting goods store and got some more propane for their camp stoves. On their way out, they saw a building marked for demolition, with a for sale sign up.

They got closer, and saw that the lot was pretty cheap. A man saw them looking at thee sign, and approached. "Hello good sir, would you perhaps be interested in buying this lot? My wife was in a car accident a month ago, and I can't bear to live in this house anymore. I was hoping to make some money to fund a funeral by selling this place instead of just leavng."

Danny looked at Dani, and she nodded. He smiled and said, "We accept. We will be back sometime within the next month with the proper payment. Sorry for the delay, but we must talk to our . . . guardian about this arrangement. Is that ok?" The man seemed deep in thought for a second before repliying positively. The pair shook hands with the man and walked away.

"It seems like a good idea." Dani said. Danny stayed silent for a second, before replying almost silently. "Maybe it is time to start over. We've been on the run for so long, I never really thought about settling down. It's fine, I guess."

END FLASHBACK

Dani walked up to him, and smiled. A smear of paint on her cheek. The two had changed their names to James Mclain and Crystal Mclain, masquerading as brother and sister. They were already that close had changed his look to a black dress shirt, a pair of incredibly dark, almost black, blue jeans, and white converses. He had left his hair black, while growing it out a bit so it was just barely out of his eyes. Dani had started to dress in a loose grey t - shirt with latin on it. ' Scientia Sit Potentia ' in english, it's 'Knowledge is Power" She also wore the same jeans as Danny, but in a different size, with a celtic design stitched onto the legs of the pants in white. She wore deep red sketchers, and had dyed her hair blonde.

No one could have recognized the two. They had also changed their ghost forms as well. Danny's new ghost form had been dubbed Shadow, while Dani's was Inferno. Danny's ghost form had taken a 180. He now more black combat boots, specially made kevlar pants, made to be durable, resistent, ghost proof, yet confortable. He wore a dark trench coat, with a black leather cuirass that was hardened, and again, ghost proof, but also ghost proof with a white jump suit underneath that. His DP emblem was on his back, on the underside of each boot, and on the center of his chest. He had a hood, and cape, that was help at his throat by a clasp, which was one of Clockwork's time medallions. He had his hood pulled up, only his neon green eyes penetrating the darkness from within the hood.

He had been directed to an obscure corner of the ghost zone by Clockwork. There he had met a ghost named Amdier. The ghost was apparently older than Desiree, who was from a time when sultans still had harems and ruled most of Asia. He had been a smith in his life, and was a smith in his afterlife. He had read a letter Clockwork had sent Danny with, and had merely smiled. He had then gone into a back room, and come out with a thin box. Inside was an amulet similiar to Prince Aragon's dragon amulet. It was a small black scythe, on a chainlink necklace, with a smaller box in the center of the box. Danny went to take the box, but Amdier stopped him. "Clockwork will tell you when the time is right."

Danny had merely sighed, and taken it, thanking him. He had flown back to Clockwork and shown him the necklace. Clockwork picked it up, then suddenly, he was holding a full size scythe in his hand. He then handed it back to Danny, and it shifted back into a necklace. "It's yours, Danny. The box isn't ready, I'll tell you when it is."

He had sent Danny away with that cryptic statement. Later on, a week after Danny and Dani escaped the GiW, Clockwork showed up. He had told Danny that the ring was for Dani, and that she would discover it's abilities. He then left, leaving Danny to give Dani her gift. The ring allowed Dani to generate objects using ectoplasm. She could generate a sword, key, and various other objects. A week or so after Dani recieved her ring, Danny went into the ghost zone, and went to ghost writers library.

He had felt bad about destroying his book, and had decided to apologize. He had ran into Skulker on his way, and got out his scythe. He charged skulker, and slashed him. Skulker disappeared in a flash of black energy, and Danny shrugged, then kept on going to Ghost Writer's library. On his way back, after making amends with Ghost Writer, he ran into Skulker again. "Well Whelp, I don't know how you sent me back to my island, but your pelt will still rest at the foot of my bed!"

"Uh . . . Ew." Danny said. He then froze Skulker, not being in the mood, then flew away before the ghost hunter could unthaw. He slowly built friendships with various ghosts in his travels to ghost writers library over the course of the next month. He had made a deal with ghost writer. He would help write a book, containing lists of ghosts. Danny had to go around, listing hundreds of ghosts, all the while fighting his enemies.

Anyway, back to the present. Dani had changed her costume to a leather jacket, fingerless gloves, combat boots, a duplicate of the jeans she had in human form, but with real ghostly flames licking up the tips of the legs. She had styled her hair into a ponytail, which faded away into smoke. She looked like a ghost that had died in a horrific motorcycle accident. She tended to fight more brutally, and more frontally (is that a word?) than Danny, while Danny tended to stay in the shadows, and strike after you were focused on Dani and had forgotten about him.

The two had stopped with the heroics after the Teen Titans formed a month after they moved into the city. Now they were two not so ordinary co business owners, living above their shop. They looked at the sign, and smiled. "This was definitely a good idea." Dani said. Danny looked at her, and said "Indeed, this will be interesting, and a new experience."

They both looked at the sign of their bookstore/cafe.

'Midnight'

"Let the fun begin"

**Hey guys, what do you think? It is one of the longest chapters I have ever written. I hope that you like it. I'm sorry, fans of 'A Price Not Worth Paying' but I have so many ideas and this is the only way to get them out. At least I finished 'The Enemy Within'. BTW the sequel to that hasn't been started yet if anyone has any ideas. All my current stories are up to critiscism and ideas. WARNING : FLAMES WILL BE KILLED TO THE FULLEST EXTENT OF THE LAW. So, yah. Again, read and review, and it's been awesome that so many people think my stories are good. I got a Dan Muse now, I've read a bit too much fanfiction, and now my darker imagination got in's own mental avatar. Oh Joy. Expect commentary from him every now and then. On the bright side, My emotions, and mind is sorta like Raven's in that one episode where Cyborg and Beast Boy go into Raven's mind. I hold weekly emotion conferences so I don't go crazy (READ as Crazier) but yah. This is a long Author's note, I know. But hey, long chapter, long A.N. Again, read and review. **

**IF YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE THIS, READ CHAPTER 1, NOT THE PROLOGUE, OF 'A Price Not Worth Paying' **

**Update on my progress in taking over Dragon Age:**

**Isabela - Captured at Docks**

**Merrill - Captured in Forest**

**Fenris - Bought from Tevinter Slavers**

**Morrigan - Location Unknown**

**Sten - Location Unknown**

**Warden - Location Unknown**

**Hawke - Location Unknown**

**Zevran - Captured while Drunk**

**Leliana - Location Unknown**

**Aveline Vallen - Captured by Hired Mercenaries**

**Shale - Captured by being Tricked into Path Of Freeze Ray**

**Alistair - Captured by losing a bet, then not expecting a trap at set location**

**Oghren - Captured while Drunk**

**Wynne - Location Unknown**

**The Mabari Warhound - Location Unknown ; Known to be with Warden**

**Hawke's Dog - Location Unknown ; Known to be with Hawke**

**Bethany Hawke - Location Unknown ; Known to be with Hawke**

**Anders - Location Unknown**

**Nathaniel Howe - Captured at Brothel**

**Loghain - Location Unknown**

**Justice - Location Unknown**

**Velanna - Location Unknown**

**Sigrun - Captured by being ambushed by stolen Golems in Deep Roads**

**Mhairi - Captured by ambush of Hired Mercenaries**

**Varric Tethras - Location Unknown**

**Carver Hawke - Location Unknown ; Known to be with Hawke**

**Sebastian Vael - Location Unknown**

**Orson Haver - Location Unknown**

**Sketch - Location Unknown**

**Tug - Location Unknown**

**Silas Corthwaite - Location Unknown**

**Brogan Dace - Captured by rogue Bloodmage who was sent after being offered a safehouse**

**Jerrik Dace - Captured through mind control of Brogan Dace**

**Runic Golem - Rebuilt and Under Control**

**Finn - Location Unknown**

**Ariane - Location Unknown ; Known to be with Dalish**

**Tallis - Location Unknown**

**Antor Banris - Location Unknown**

**Bavain - Location Unknown**

**Cerlais - Captured by Darkspawn , then freed by mercenaries, and taken prisoner**

**Derandt - Location Unknown**

**Ravi - Location Unknown**

**Varence - Location Unknown**

**Marsa - Location Unknown**

**Lukesh - Location Unknown**

**Janara - Location Unknown**

**Korznik - Location Unknown**

**Ardum - Location Unknown**

**Martine - Location Unknown**

**Ryanth - Location Unknown**

**Protagonist From Dragon Age Journeys - Location Unknown**

**I'm getting there. Personally, This is rather fun.**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**- Zgogery**


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer, look back a chapter; Some OC heroes will be added into this story.

This story is set at when the titans first formed.

Chapter 2

Raven was meditating in the main room of the apartment she had rented. Ever since she had left Azarath she had been on her own. She had heard that there was superheroes in a few nearby cities, so she was trying to slip by without notice. Her future, after all, would mark their end. She heard something on the small TV across the room. There was a strange meteor that had landed in the heart of Jump City. She sighed, her curiousity too great to simply forget about. She grabbed her cloak, and started to make her way to where the news said the meteor had landed.

Victor Stone was just your average guy, just finished 11th grade. He had been driving home in his old mazda, when something had happened, something that would change his life forever. His mother was in shotgun, coming home from one of his sports games. A car swerved in front of them. Victor never knew what hit him. His mother died instantly, Victor, was not as lucky. When he awoke, he awoke to a numb feeling all over his body. He groaned, trying to sit up. He frowned, he couldn't move that well.

His whole body felt like he was trying to lift a car. He opened his eyes blearily. He gasped in shock. His eyesight was amazing. He looked at the clock across the room, and suddenly, it got closer. 'No' he realized. 'It's not getting closer, I just zoomed in on it. What the he-' "You're awake. I thought the procedure would have killed you. It was quite a risky operation. Tell me, boy, how do you feel?" A voice said. Victor looked up, he saw a man wearing a labcoat, a maniacial glint in his eyes. "What procedure, where am I? What have you done with my mother?" Victor yelled.

The man smiled, baring his yellow teeth, before saying. "She's dead, boy, as for the first question, look down." Victor obliged, before screaming, half of him was blue, shiny, metal. "How? What have you done?" Victor asked weakly.

"The man only smiled, before saying, "Welcome to Jump City, CYBORG" The man emphasized that word, almost in pleasure. Victor started to get angry, his mother couldn't be dead, this was just a nightmare. He started to pull on the chains binding him to the wall. As they started to bend, the man started to back up. Victor, with a burst of strength, ripped the chains off the wall. He swung the bits of chain hanging off his arms at the man. He managed to knock him over, and started to approach him.

'It's just a dream, so I won't get in trouble for doing this' With that thought, he grabbed the man, and smiled. "Time for a . . . Procedure"

LATER

Victor left the building, breathing in fresh air. For a dream, that felt surprisingly good. He made it to his apartment, and walked into the complex. He saw his neighbor . "Hey, " Victor had said. That was when he had realized it. The dream was his past, the nightmare, his future. Her screams as she fled from him still haunted him. He had vowed to never reveal himself ever again. That was 3 months ago.

He had just seen some rock crash on the news, he saw that it was near his current abode. He growled, no one messed wit his neighborhood. He had always had a hero complex, but the strength and ability his new . . . additions made it worse. Now that he could do something, he had to.

Beast Boy sighed. Ever since he left the Doom Patrol, he had been on his own. He knew it was a bad idea. He should have listened to Elasti - Girl. She had said that Mento was wrong, and that it was ok that he had chosen otherwise than what Mento had wanted.

(these people are all members of the doom patrol, look it up)

Negative Man and Robot Man had stayed undecide, but they had tried to get him to stay, too. He should have listened. He had been on the streets for a while now. He refused to go back and face Mento, but he couldn't last much longer eating like an animal, literally. He was walking by a TV store, when he saw a news report. There was a meteor heading towards downtown Jump City. 'Is that where I am now, I always lose track, last week it was Gotham City. He looked around, seeing no one, before transforming into a green peregrin falcon, and taking wing to the address on the TV.

Robin Sighed, after his fight with Batman over him getting shot, he had left. Batman had wanted him to quit being a hero so he would be safe. He had left that night, without so much as a word, and had came to Jump City, He had not been here a week when he heard screaming. He ran towards the source and smiled. There was some girl trashing mainstreet. 'Finally, something to do around here.' He rushed at her, getting ready to fight.

(Danny and Dani will now be refered to as James and Crystal, respectively)

James sighed, he just had to get the store that was hit by the big hunk of rock. He saw something climb out of the inferno that was all that was left of his store. Crystal had been across the city, buying some supplies for the store. He saw a being covered in purple armor, hands bound by strange cuffs, looking absolutely PISSED. As it got closer, he realized that it was a girl. He was suddenly deafened by a little girl 5 feet away as she screamed. THAT IS IT!

James had promised himself to let old habits die hard. He sighed as he ran into a nearby alley. He felt the familiar cold sweep over him. He ran out, cape and trenhcoat billowing behind him. He saw a blur go by him, and looked to where it was headed. There was a strange boy dressed like a traffic light charging the odd girl. He sighed, more lives to save, but was surprised when the boy managed to not get killed. He flew up to a building and sat down to watch the show as more people dressed strangely showed up.

He watched their fight, when suddenly, the girl lost the strange cuffs binding her. she started to shoot green beams out of her hands. 'She's a ghost? how?' James thought. He started to get up, before realizing that they weren't ectoblasts, but strange energy discs. He sat back don, feeling better. He saw one of the strange people get a bus thrown at them. He dashed up, and went invisible, but stopped as he caught the bus. James hung there, dumbstruck, before almost getting hit with the bus on it's way back to the girl. He saw a strange green . . . person, run up. He started to shift into several different animals. 'At this rate, why doesn't this city just GIVE out superpowers. But why are there so many superpowered people here?' His question seemed to evaporate as another one rose. The boy that had caught the bus had just had his clothes shredded. James looked on in shock as he was covered in blue metal.

'Just what kind of town did me and Crystal move to? Was this the wrong place to move to?' James thought. He saw black energy appear between the two sides. A girl in a blue cloak stepped up and said a few things, before the energy dissapated. The armored girl went towards traffic light boy, and . . . kissed him? She started shouting in english before flying off. The 4 people left seemed to have a quick conversation before going there seperate ways, leaving the green guy in the street looking lost.

He started to fly off, when a shadow fell over him. He looked up, and sighed. There was a massive space ship hanging above the city. A smaller . . . thing shot off the ship, before colliding with an island in the bay. A ninja turtle reject appeared in the sky, giving orders on what the city was to do. 'Well, looks like it's going to be one of THOSE days. come to think of it, I never really was good at following direction. With that, he flew towards where a door had opened on the ship, and more TMNT rejects were pouring out.

James flew at them, smiling. He got ectoblasts ready, and began what would lead to one of the largest networks of global heroes to ever exist.

Crystal had been across town getting supplies for the store her and James ran. She had been on her motorcycle when a shadow fell over her. She saw people pointing at the sky, and screaming. She stopped her bike, and looked up. 'Great, knowing James, he's right in the middle of that thing. Well, I guess it's time for Inferno to come and play.'

She ran into an old antique shop, asking the cashier where the bathroom was. She got directions, and changed to her alter ego once inside. She flew up, and noticed a swarm of . . . things, headiing her way. She smirked darkly, fire igniting in a halo around her body, before splitting apart and flying at the creatures. 'Playtime has Begun'

**So, what did you think, no dragon age update today, because I haven't made any progress on that yet. Read and Review, and don't be afraid to send me ideas. -Zgogery**


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer : I don't own The Teen Titans or Danny Phantom, because if I did, they would still be own the air! I DO own Shadow and Inferno. I also own the plot, their names ; Crystal and James for these characters, and their personalities, anyway; and I own the OC heroes that will be popping up occasionally.

These are flashbacks into when the titans first formed and how the two groups met. the pair of halfas just finished building the store, but hadn't painted it, or decorated it. It was a bland, empty building. So is chapter 1

I will try to do it in a linear fashion, but may skip an episode if I feel like, it. Referencing it in flashbacks, or dialogue such as them coming back from said mission.

SLOW UPDATES ON THIS

ON WITH THE STORY

Raven sighed, they would never accept her. She heard a voice, "You in?" She looked up, "I'm not the hero type. Trust me, if you knew what I really am, you wouldn't want me around." She said. As she turned around, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "I know enough." it was the bot dresed in black, yellow, and red. she smiled, before they walked off. She found out that the cyborg was named, ironically enough, Cyborg, the green boy was Beast Boy, and the last boy was Robin. She had introduced herself as needed to track that strange girl they had fought. She sensed her, while the Beast Boy shifted into a bloodhound, and got her scent, as Cyborg used a device on his wrist to listen for her. They saw her in a movie theater, eating the snacks on the display.

Of course, Beast Boy just HAD to make a comment, drawing her attention. "Ya' know, those things taste better without the wrapper." She turned around and charged green energy in her fists as her eyes glowed green. "It's alright, we're friends, remember?" Robin said, as she approached. "Friends? Why? For what purpose did you free me?" She said. Robin backed up a bit, before saying, "Just, trying to be nice." She seemed to get even more annoyed, if possible, as the green energy got brighter. "Nice? We do not have this word on my planet. Closest is _Rutha_, weak!" she said, narrowing her eyes. Cyborg stepped forward a step and said, "Well around here, nice, means nice, and if you want us to keep being nice, you better tell us why the lizard king took you prisoner." She stood down, her eyes and hands returning to normal.

"Not prisoner, I am . . . Prize. The Gordanians deliver me to the citadel, to live out my days as their servant." The strange girl said, sadly. Raven spoke up at this point, "And the citadel are?" She looked down for a second, before looking up and saying, firmly. "Not. Nice." Robin walked up, saying, "Then you're not going with them, not if I have anything to say about it." Beast Boy walked up, too. "Um, don't you mean we?" He was cut off as an explosion blew apart the wall. Some of the Gordanians flew through the gap, exclaiming "SEIZE HER" The group ran/flew at the Gordanians, preparing for a fight.

(YOU ARE WELCOME! THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT THEY SAID. WORD FOR WORD. THAT ACTUALLY TOOK TIME. I MEAN, THIS IS THE THIRD CHAPTER I HAVE WRITTEN TODAY. TWO FOR "A NEW WORLD" AND NOW THIS. BE THANKFUL)

BACK TO INFERNO/CRYSTAL

Inferno had come to play, and play she did. She flew up at the aliens, seeing Shadow about half a mile away. She smirked, as he saw her. The two flew closer, and, as she charged her hands full of ectoplasmic energy that acted like fire. Shadow seemed to be forgotten as they concentrated on Inferno. She was currently throwing ectoplasmic fire at them, the soldiers catching fire and dropping like flies. She and Shadow had realized that the villain wouldn't stay down unless you made them, so if it wasn't human/ghost, or they knew it still had some good in it, or was being controlled, they were ruthless.

Shadow suddenly appeared, scythe gleaming in the light of her fires. He carved them apart like you would a jack-o-lantern on Halloween. Soon, the island below them was covered in the bodies of the aliens.

Meanwhile, as the two halfas engaged the forces that were flying out of the ship, The Titans were taking advantage of Raven's powers to sneak onboard the ship. They barged into the bridge, after hearing Trogar comment on why the troops were having trouble defeating the two juvenile heroes down in the barracks. This confused the Titans, as they were unaware there were other heroes here. They heard Trogar laugh, before turning around. "It's going to take more than a bunch of juvenile heroes to stop the might Trogar." He exclaimed. Robin stepped up, before saying, "I don't know who's in your barracks, but we're a team."

Trogar let out an animalistic roar, as the troops on the bridge rushed them. They rushed into action, making short work of them. Trogar went to attack Beast Boy, throwing him against a wall. As he ran at him, Raven appeared in front of Trogar, holding up an energy shield. She stumbled back, kneeling in front of Beast Boy, as Trogar battered her shield. Robin latched on to Trogar's neck, pulling him backwards, as Raven's shield broke. He ripped Robin off his back and threw the boy wonder. Robin landed, and rushed Trogar, punching him in the chest, knocking him backwards, before delivering a roundhouse kick to his head. He went in to repeat the kick, but Trogar grabbed him and across the room. The strange girl saw this, exclaiming, "Robin!"

She flew upwards, and started to bombard Trogar with starbolts. Trogar got down, and jumped through the smoke, grabbing her. He slammed her into the ground, recieving a starbolt to his face. As he turned around, Cyborg's fist collided with his face, sending him backwards. Cyborg and the girl double teamed Trogar, throwing punches or starbolts, depending on who was attacking. Both punched him in the face, as he stumbled back. He suddenly charged at them, sending them flying across the room. Cyborg grunted, as his arm's tech malfunctioned for a second. Robin and the girl got up, as cyborg began examining his arm. "Can you rewire that into some sort of weapon?" Robin asked. Cyborg, looking at his arm, said, "I can try."

Suddenly, the Gordanians surrounded the three, when Raven's voice drew everyone's attention. "Get away from my friends. Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS" The bridge of the ship exploded, as the engines of the ship shut down. The ship crashed into the ocean, as Raven and Beast Boy stood in the remains of the bridge, Trogar got up making his way to Raven, Raven and Beast Boy stood helplessly as Trogar approached, claws extending. Suddenly a blue blot of electricity shot him in the back, knocking him out. They saw Cyborg extending his arm, it being shifted into a type of cannon. Cyborg smiled, before saying, "Alright, I'm only gonna say this once. Booyah!"

TIME SHIFT NEXT DAY AT NOON AFTER MESS IS CLEANED UP

The group stood on the island near where Trogar's ship had crashed. Raven started to speak. "That's a nice view." Cyborg seemed to agree, as he said, "Somebody ought to build a house out here." Beast Boy, attempting to be funny, and failing (AS ALWAYS!) said, "Yah, if you like sunshine and the beach."

Raven laughed (BIGGEST MISTAKE OF HER LIFE) saying, "Your kinda funny." (IS THIS GIRL HIGH?) Beast Boy looked at her, amazed. "You think I'm funny? Hoo Hoo Hoo! Dude, I know some jokes" (Raven realized the mistake she made as we all now laugh at her misfortune) The strange alien girl walked up behind the group, armor off, saying, "Please, I look, nice?" Robin walked up, saying, "I still don't know your name." She responded with, "In your language, it would be Star Fire" She said slowly. "Welcome to Earth, Starfire." Robin said.

"I thank you all for your bravery and help, and I wish to ask permission. To remain her, where the people are most strange, but also most kind." She and Robin blushed as she said this. Raven answered her with, "You don't need our permission." Robin continued with "But if you want our friendship, you've got it." Cyborg commented by saying, "Guess we could all use some new friends." 'Besides, we kinda made a good team." Beast Boy said. "I thought we might want to keep in touch, so Cyborg and I designed these." He said, holding out a few yellow devices. "Made 'em out of my own circuits." Cyborg commented as Robin continued. "When there's trouble you know who to call."

BACK TO JAMES AND CRYSTAL

After the ship crashed, and they saw a group of young heroes stop the lizard, they left, seeing how the situation was under control. They flew back to their empty home above their shop. After tending to their injuries, they began to lay plans for the shop.

WELL FOLKS, HOW DO YOU LIKE IT. READ AND REVIEW, AND NO DRAGON AGE UPDATE TODAY, NO PROGRESS YET BUT I AM SETTING MY MORE HEAVY DUTY TRAPS TOMORROW, SO BYE.

ZGOGERY OUT


	4. Chapter IV

Disclaimer : I don't own The Teen Titans or Danny Phantom, cause if I did, both would still be releasing new episodes!

This is all happening in season one (Of Teen Titans), but I know Raven found out in season 4 about Azarath and it being annihilated. For the sake of my sanity, she already knows about it's destruction

I tried making a video trailer for this, but it was so buggy, I didn't want to embarass myself

anyone want to help me with that?

Well, to the story!

Raven sighed, walking down the street glumly. She had just had an argument with Beast Boy again, and he had called her creepy, again. Despite what he seemed to think, she actually was hurt from his verbal assaults. She had stormed off to her room, before leaving to calm down before seeing him again. She was looking for her favorite bookstore, when she noticed a shop a bit off to the side, unnoticable, almost. She approached, seeing that it was called 'Midnight'. 'Hmm, interesting name' she thought as she approached. She saw walls lined with bookshelves through the window as she began to respect the owner of this place, unless all they had was stupid and unintelligent books, that is.

She walked in, a bell ringing as she was hit with the smell of fresh coffee beans and the heavenly scent of old tomes. She looked around, noticing a small section of the shop which had a door leading to the shop next door, which just happened to be a coffee shop. She noticed people buying books, and walking over to get a drink or snack. There was a sign on the door in big bold letters on the door, proclaiming 'NO FOOD OR DRINK IN BOOKS STORE UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR PRIVILEGE TO PERUSE MY BOOKS REVOKED'. 'Yep, this person actually cares about their books' Raven thought. She even saw a list of names labeled 'RESTRICTED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE' and laughed when she saw Beast Boy at the top of the list, labeled 'not allowed'.

She noticed a supernatural section of the library and walked toward it. As she approached, she saw a blonde guy, maybe 15, 16? He was sitting in a chair at the end of the row, in a small seating area reading a book she had read last week. It had been a surprisingly good read, 'The Specifics of the Supernatural'. She had thought that the author had a firm grasp on the topic being discussed. She looked back to the door when the bell ran, and saw the least likely people she had expected. She saw Beast Boy and Cyborg walking in, and making their way to the boy. She was confused, seeing as how Beast Boy wasn't supposed to be allowed in here.

They began to speak before noticing her, as Beast Boy rushed over to her. "Hey Raven, wassup?" He said, acting like their fight had never happened. Cyborg facepalms, before muttering to Beast Boy that he should stay quiet in a bookstore. Beast Boy was about to respond, when the blonde boy spoke. "I suggest you listen to him, young hero. I will throw you out if you disturb the customers here. I have to close up soon however, so you may arrange to pay off your debt, tomorrow." He said, glaring at Beast Boy, before going to a group of people, and saying some things, before repeating it to a few other people as everyone left the store, leaving the three titans last to leave.

As Beast Boy started to complain about coming back tomorrow, Cyborg looked down at his watch, and noticed it the time. "Well, grass-stain, it IS 8:30 pm, so he's probably closing up. Raven looked at Cyborg, "He owns the place?" She asked. Cyborg nodded, before explaining that they were there because Beast Boy had gone in there last week and destroyed a book, so he had demanded that Beast Boy work off the cost of the book as an employee. He had claimed that the changeling would not learn his lesson if he just reimbursed the owner of everything he ever wrecked or ruined.

Raven silently agreed with the shop keeper's methods but was curious as to how he had books like what she had seen. The group made their way back to Titan Tower, before Beast Boy would be getting thrown into the bay by Raven, based upon the look on her face at his complaints. When they made it back, Raven made her way to her room, seeing Beast Boy get ready to start to complain again, as Starfire made . . . something, in the oven, as Robin and Cyborg hopped on to the team's home made video game system Cyborg built.

NO SPECIFIC POINT OF VIEW, SO YOU WILL HEAR EVERYONE'S THOUGHTS, FROM NO ONE'S PERSPECTIVE

Robin sighed as he lost to Cyborg again, before turning to Beast Boy. He glared at the shapeshifter, before sighing. He made his way over to the boy, saying, "Beast Boy, why are you complaining, and why won't you shut up?" He realized after a minute that may have been a bit harsh, but the changeling didn't notice. The boy turned to Robin, before saying, "This dude is overreacting! I messed up ONE book in his store, and I have to work in his store for a week to pay it off! Worse, It has to be a full, 35 hour work payoff. 5 hours a day! Do you know how much time that will take?" The changeling finished, yelling. Robin looked at him, before saying, "A week?" which made Beast Boy sigh. "No, it's going to take longer than that because of all the heroics, video games, pizza, video games, playing pranks, video games, playing stankball, and video games." Robin sighed after hearing Beast Boy's answer, seeing his teammates inner child, or did he have an inner adult, and WAS a child, showing in his personality.

(I mean seriously, Beast Boy is only serious in season 5 with the Brotherhood of Evil, due to his past experience, when he was with the Doom Patrol, with them. I can't of been the only one to notice, right?)

"Beast Boy, you said video games three times." Robin said bluntly. "Besides, whose book did you ruin anyway? I mean, why can't you just pay for it or buy it?" The boy wonder said. Cyborg chimed in this time, saying, "The owner of the bookstore wants him to work it off so he will learn his esson instead of not even caring, and continuing to ruin people's possessions." Robin nodded, realizing why Beast Boy was complaining, at least. He sighed, turning to his immature team mate, saying,, "Well, Beast Boy, he may be right. You can't just ruin something, hand someone a check, and make everything better. The book you ruined may have been rare, special, had sentimental value, was valuable, or any other number of reasons. You'll just have to work the debt off. How much time have you put in to it already?" Robin finished.

Beast Boy grinned sheepishly, saying, "A half an hour." Robin face palmed, before saying, "I can't let this distract you, so . . . No more video games until you pay back this guy." He went over, swiping all the game systems and walking to his room. Cyborg looked heartbroken, as Starfire skipped over holding a plate of goop. She offered it to the two teens, before turning to grab them drinks, as they slowly backed away. She put the plate down, grabbing two glasses of soda, as they made a run for it.

TO JAMES

James sighed as he thought back to the Titans and the book the green one had destroyed. It had been one of Ghost Writer's novels, and the ghost was the reason Beast Boy had to work it off. James would have accepted reimbursement, but Ghost Writer had demanded the Titan work it off, since James wouldn't let him turn the Titan's lives into a novel. He heard Crystal closing up her coffee shop next door, and went to meet up with her for a little meeting on finances and income that day. He had a sneaking suspicion she had a crush on the green titan, but had no proof to tease her with. He was about to head over, when he heard a crash further in his store. He went to go investigate, when something went flying out of the darkness. It hit him point blank and spewed knockout gas everywhere. Crystal rushed in, before succumbing to the gas, failing when she tried to rescue James.

Meanwhile, all over the city, similiar occurances were taking place. People were getting jumped, and knocked out. At Titan Tower, alarms began to blare, as the Titans assembled in the main room. Robin stood in front of the rest of his team, looking out at the city. "Star, fly above the city and try to see who's doing this. Beast Boy, patrol on foot and report anything suspicious. Cyborg, take the T-Car and drive around the city, find evidence. Raven, can you help Star with flying around looking for the culprits. I'll go by rooftop, meet on the roof in half an hour. Titans GO!" Robin said, sending his team out. They all headed out, splitting up once they got to the city.

Robin jumped from building to building, before seeing a few green blurs. He jumped down, chasing them, when he was hit with a punch to his side, knocking him over as he panted. He saw one of the green figures rush towards him, as he felt something on his head, when all went dark. Meanwhile, Beast Boy was patrolling, and jumped forward, morphing into a cheetah, beginning to run through the city. He heard Cyborg's arm cannon going off, and dashed to the sound of fighting. He saw Cyborg fighting these green blobby guys. They were glowing green, and had brown, sewed up eyes. Beast Boy shifted into a T-Rex, ready to charge them, when one threw a bottle of something at him. He roared, before feeling his eyelids drooping as he slowed down, before falling on his side.

He groaned, as he looked at the creatures, morphing back into human form, as he fell asleep. Cyborg gave a primal yell as he saw Beast Boy fall, and charged the creatures. He saw Starfire and Raven flying down, seeing the fight, when Cyborg collapsed, He looked down, and saw a strange piece of technology draining his power. He gritted his teeth, trying to stand, but was stopped when they put something on his head, as he fell unconscious. They put a helmet on Beast Boy, before turning to the girls.

TO JAMES

Danny looked around, smiling at his family around him. He had just revealed his secret to his parents, and they accepted him. He grinned, before turning to his girlfriend. He smiled wider, when the area rippled. Suddenly, he saw everything begin to burn, and heard evil laughter. He saw Dan flying toward him, and heard him say, "I. Am. Inevitable!" Before flying through him. Danny screamed, holding his head, when he groaned. He saw the guys in white approaching, when he jolted awake. He felt something fall off of him, and turned around. He saw the remains of a helmet, and groaned. He changed into 'Shadow', and left the building. James flew upwards, switching to his fighting mindset, before seeing someone fighting across town. He flew towards the fight, seeign the two female Titans fighting some of the sleepwalkers. This only confirmed his suspicions about who was doing this, and flew in, shooting ice out of his eyes, freezing them all. He flew away, thinking of Crystal, and missed Raven and Starfire following him.

(HE WAS REFERED TO AS DANNY BECAUSE THAT IS WHO HE WAS AROUND HIS FAMILY, AND THIS WAS A MEMORY ANYWAY, SO YA)

TO RAVEN AND STARFIRE

Raven saw Cyborg and Beast Boy fighting green blobs in the street, and made her way over. She radioed Starfire and Robin with their coordinates, but got no response from Robin, as Starfire could be seen, changing directions and was a streak of green as she swooped down throwing starbolts when she saw Cyborg get beat. Raven joined the fray, throwing cars, and other green blobs, at the creatures, as they all faded away. They walked towards, Beast Boy and Cyborg, when Starfire screamed. Raven turned, knocking the creatures back that had grabbed Starfire, as they got back to back. The two girls began to lash out, holding the creatures back from themselves and their team mates. The creatures suddenly began to turn blue, freezing solid, as a lone figure swooped down shooting ice from his eyes.

Raven and Starfire went to him, but he flew away before they got close. They flew up, Raven grabbing their team mates before following Starfire. The boy they were following winked out of sight, invisible, as Starfire stopped. Raven tried to sense him, but got nothing as she sighed. They tried to radio Robin again, and got no response. Raven hit the tracker button on the comms system, and the pair made their way to an alley. They saw Robin with a similiar helmet as Cyborg and Beast Boy, and were about to try to remove it, when a voice said, "Don't bother, it won't come off."

They spun around, seeing no one, when they saw a glint of metal, and realized there was a man holding a scythe standing in the shadows. The man disappeared, reappearing a moment later on the walkway above where he was before. They heard a female voice, before a figure wreathed in ghostly flames lowered. They saw a girl, no older than 14, floating there, looking at the man. "What's going on?" The man sighed, looking at her, before stepping from the shadows. He was revealed to be a 16 year old, along with a bit tall, dressed in all black, with a billowing cloak and cape. Raven thought he looked a bit like the monks from Azarath, but discarded that idea when she noticed the massive scythe he carried, as the blade pulsed with an ominous red and green light. He had a pendant as a clasp on his robe, with the initials CW on it, which held up his cloak. He had a symbol in the center of his chest, a D which was being surrounded by a celtic 'S'. (I changed his emblem from chapter one)

The girl was dressed in form fitting red clothes, the ends of her sleeves, and pantlegs disappearing into smoke. Her hair was a deep black, tied back as it ended in a writhing mass of black flames. She had a glint in her eyes, which were dark crimson, that was oddly reminiscent of blood. She also had bright red boots, as they noticed the name, 'INFERNO' branded across the back of her clothes, like a name tag, in the shape of an inferno. The boy turned to the girl, his voice coming out primarily in a whisper, yet it carried throughout the whole alley. "I have faced this evil before, but it was before you." He said mysteriously, as the girl got a look of understanding.

They turned to Raven and Starfire, who looked confused, before the boy decided to elaborate. "This adversary we face, gains power through his victim's dreams. He will be in stasis somewhere, we just need to find him. He flew up, ignoring the Titans, before flying away. The girl followed, shrugging when Raven and Starfire looked at her. She grabbed Beast Boy, as Starfire grabbed Robin and Raven grabbed Cyborg. They followed the teen, who was following some of the green creatures. He flew into a warehouse after them, as the girls weren't too far behind. Suddenly, they were surrounded by the creatures, as they saw massive explosions of green energy destroying them. They looked up, and saw the teen firing green energy from his hands, before swooping down, cutting them in half with the scythe. Starfire and Raven were about to protest to the deaths, when they saw them fade away. They realized they weren't actually alive, but just constructs, and got to work.

The girl, Inferno, shot green flames at them that spread throughout the horde as Starfire threw starbolts while Raven threw them around with her magic. The teen flew away, as he shot away a green wall of energy, as he revealed a massive thirty foot tall figure in a strange case. He passed through the glass, flying into the figure as the other hero's continued to fight off the green blobs. They saw the glass begin to crack, as the figure began to move inside of the tank.

TO SHADOW/JAMES

'Of course, Nocturne chooses the city I live in to attack. Why does fate hate me?' James thought. He flew into the warehouse, seeing the army of sleep walkers and the shield with Nocturne behind it. He flew up, fighting off the sleepwalkers, when Raven and Starfire along with Inferno hopped into the fight. He nodded to Inferno, who took over for him as he flew towards the shield. James shot the generator, flying into Nocturne's tank, and into his dream. He looked around, and felt a shadow pass over him. Shadow turned, seeing Nocturne tower over him.

"And who are you, to trespass in my dreams?" Shadow smiled, before swiping at Nocturne with his scythe, followed by twin ice beams, freezing him solid. Nocturne broke the ice, smirking. "Ah, young phantom I thought I recognized your power." He backhanded James, sending him flying into a wall. Nocturne, opened a portal to the ghost zone, sending James through before he could react.

James looked around, and realized he was near Walker's prison. He was about to fly away, when he was hit down into the prison. He saw Walker fly in front of him, and flew backwards. "What do you want Walker?" James yelled, trying to look for a way out. He was about to fly away,when Walker grabbed his leg. He threw James to the ground, smirking. "Hello punk, long time no see. It's been a while, hasn't it? Why, you even beat the ghost king! I look forward to being able to th-" Walker was cut off as The Fright Knight appeared behind, him, knocking Walker out of the way. He stood in front of James, pointing his sword at Walker.

"You will release the King!" The Fright Knight proclaimed. "What?" James whispered, incredibly confused.

CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER

WELL, WHAT DID YOU THINK? YOU'LL FIND OUT WHY THE FRIGHT KNIGHT DID THAT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

Did anyone else realize that Nocturne also is the voice of Firelord Ozai from Avatar The Last Airbender?

READ AND REVIEW

TA TA


	5. Chapter V

Disclaimer - You know what it is, Butch Hartmann (The Bitch)owns Danny phantom, DC (which really stands for Dumb Comics because they ended the Teen Titans) owns the Teen Titans, and I (Zgogery[ The Best of the 3 up here because I don't turn my back on my fans]) own a few things as well

Ok, so I decided to make all the ghosts more hardcore, since in the show, at times, they seemed like a joke, and I feel that they should be a bit more sinister. Ok, now then . . . . . .

TO THE STORY

James stared wide eyed as he saw the Fright Knight protect him. He saw Walker call his goons, when a few dozen skeletons materialized between them and the Fright Knight, as Walker's goons stopped in their tracks. They all fled when they saw the skeletal soldiers approaching as Walker cursed. He flew away, eventually disappearing from sight as Fright Knight had the skeletons carry James back to the keep. James noticed that the castle was not in ruins as it had been when he had last been here, and that the sarcophagus of forever sleep was also imbeded in the floor under a layer of glass, instead of in a chamber behind the throne.

He saw Fright Knight approach a pair of pedastals, removing the crown of fire and the ring of rage, and making his way to James. He kneeled, holding them towards James, waiting for him to take them. James, meanwhile, was looking at him like he was crazy. "Uhhh, Fright Knight? Can you see clearly, are you sick or something? It's me Danny Phantom" James said, wincing when he said the last part. The Fright Knight looked up, and gave a hearty laugh. "I do indeed know who you are, my king." He seemed to think for a moment, before saying, "Do you know anything of the line of succession among ghosts?"

This threw James for a loop, who shook his head no, looking very confused. The Fright Knight sighed, before gesturing to one of the skeletons, who ran off. He returned a second later, giving the Fright Knight a large book. "Back when the ghost zone was new, Pariah Dark was chosen to be the King of all ghosts. He was a noble and just king, but was corrupted by one of his advisors over time. They poisoned his thoughts, and tricked the king. The ring of rage gave him ultimate lordship over his armies, and myself in the procss once he wore both and forced his will upon me. When wearing it, along with the crown of fire, we had no free will. That control was broken when you fought him, removing the crown. He laid siege to his own kingdom, oppressing the people, and ruining the ghost zone. Eventually a group of seven ghosts, their identities lost to time, banded together to fight the king. They led a resistance of thousands, and were all but defeated. In a last ditch effort, they assaulted the keep, imprisoning his armies within the castle walls, and I was cursed to be trapped in a pumpkin once the soul shredder was sheathed within it.

Those seven ghosts were all that were left of the resistance, and they fled deep into the ghost zone, beyond all comprehension. No one has ever found them or where they went, and many have tried. Before any of that however, before we all ruled over ourselves, with no constant leadership, there was a line of succession. The way they set it up was, if Pariah was ever defeated, all his lands, properties, titles, and any thing else he had would be transferred to the one who defeated him. You have been the only one to do so, since the ancients have faded into myth, and all searches have been for null. In the absence of leadership, it reverts back to the king's predecessor after a certain amount of time.

Eventually, Pariah regained control, but that was onlywhen he was awoken a few years ago. The final part of the line of succession was the requirements to be king. You must have been a ghost for at least 3 years, and have beaten the previous king. The anniversary of you obtaining your powers was 6 weeks ago, am I correct?" The Fright Knight explained. James nodded, as the Fright Knight continued. "So, you have defeated Pariah, and have been a ghost for 4 years and 6 weeks. You ARE eligible for the spectral throne (My own, made up throne, the link to a picture of what the back looks like is on my deviant art profile in my profile bio) and the position as King." He finished, with a tone that seemed to shout 'you can't change anything'.

James sighed, shaking his head. He sat there a moment, before his curiosity got the better of him. "So, I could go out, and get you all to capture my my enemies?" He said, just speculating on his abilities. The Fright Knight nodded, before kneeling in front of James, who sat down on the throne, still a bit uneasy. He took the two power items, and shakily placed the crown of fire on his head. He felt a surge o poser when he followed by placing the ring of rage on his right hand. He saw the skeletons kneel, as more of them appeared, kneeling, before the entire throne room was full of kneeling skeletal warriors. James sighed, before saying, "I need to think, please can I have some alone time?"

The Fright Knight looked up, before standing, and walking firmly out, followed by a marching skeletal army. He could hear them rebuilding the area around the castle, and sighed as he thought over all that had happened to him with this so far. He realized, 'I can't run Midnight, be Shadow, and be the king of all ghosts along with worrying Crystal with me being missing' He looked around, seeing none of the skeletons or the Fright Knight anywhere where they could see him, and went intangible and invisible. He flew away, and eventually found Clockwork's tower. He flew in, and went over to the Master of Time.

"Clockwork! Why didn't you tell me that I was destined to become the king of the Ghost Zone? I mean, I was just dragged off by the Fright Knight and given the power items, and given a history lesson! Why didn't you tell me?" The Master of Time sighed, before looking at the young monarch. "I didn't tell you because, young phantom, I felt you would be able to live your life without this bothering you throughout your life. I was wrong, which is rare. There is infinite possibilities, because, as you told your older self, 'the future isn't set in stone'. I did not expect this reality to be the one that took place, and I chose to allow you to live your life without the stress this would generate."

"Was that really your choice to make?" James said, not expecting an answer, before flying out, going as fast as he could. He flew past the castle, past the wreckage of his parents old portal, past a familiar bright purple football, and came to an old looking island. He flew down, dodging past several feral ghosts, and came upon a metal doorway. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a remote, and opening the door. The door split, as it revealed a portal. James flew through, seeing the familiar sight of his lab, and shut the portal. He put the remote away, before flying up and out, returning to the warehouse and the fight. He saw Inferno and Starfire fighting back sleepwalkers, and saw Raven attempting to destroy the device Nocturne was in.

He flew past everyone, stopping Raven, saying, "It won't do anything. Your wasting your time! he has to be woken up. I have to go inside. I have to go into his dream, and fight him. You can only wake someone when he is using his power by shocking them in their own dream. Now, go help the others. I can get this!" The girl seemed to consider it, before nodding, and heading out to help the other two. She saw Inferno throwing balls of fire, and shredding the creatures while Starfire picked off the stragglers. She sighed, before turning and seeing Shadow flying into Nocturne and, she assumed, his dream. She looked back at the duo, realizing the situation was under control, before flying into Nocturne, as everything went dark.

JAMES' POV

James looked around, before seeing the area darken as Nocturne appeared in front of him. He got out his scythe, and was about to lash out, when he saw Raven appear in Nocturne's mindscape. Nocturne, without even a glance in her direction, suddenly got her surrounded by sleepwalkers. They all approached, grabbing her as her magic seemed to not be working. He sighed, before flying at her, dodging Nocturne, and using his ghostly wail, forgetting about the power items he was wearing. He gaped, as the sleepwalkers all dissipated, as Raven floated there, her powers temprarily restored, it seemed, when Nocturne's power was beaten back.

She began to fly up, when suddenly, she began to fall, as James swooped down, catching her. She looked at him, as he put her down, before he flew back up to Nocturne. He smirked, getting ready to wail again, when he was suddenly grabbed from behind. He saw sleepwalkers dragging him back, and growled. He began to glow blue, as the sleepwalkers began to slow down. They stopped, a sheet of ice forming over them, as Shadow lashed out, shattering them. He turned to Nocturne, and got out his scythe and flew forward, slashing at the last second, then turning and leaving a duplicate in the break between Nocturne's form. The duplicate began to glow, before exploding in a blast of freezing cold energy as Nocturne collapsed, looking weak.

He struggled, leaning against a rock, before standing. He saw Shadow approaching, and a look of panic appeared on his face. James brandished his scythe, as it glowed with an eerie red aura, and sliced Nocturne in half horizontaly where he hd just began to regenerate. He saw Nocturne wince, as he tried to regenerate again. "You won't be able to regenerate for the next hour, now, tell me. How badly do you want to continue your miserable afterlife?" James said, glaring at the self proclaimed 'king of dreams'. The ghost looked at him, before grinning, and fading away. James looked around, realizing he had been tricked, and heard a vaguely familiar voice.

He turned, and saw Raven, obviously being overshadowed by Nocturne on account of the sleepwalkers not trying to kidnap her anymore, along with her glowing, and she was surrounded by the ghostly flames that Nocturne could conjure. He turned intangible, and flew through her, grabbing the, by now, massive ghost, and sending him crashing down in an valley within the dreamscape. James got up, throwing a ball of ecto energy intermixed with ice at Nocturne, before flying at the sleepwalkers, scythe out and ready to get started

TO CRYSTAL AND STARFIRE

Crystal panted, having used up a lot of her energy to take the brunt of the damage and draw the sleepwalkers attention. She was about to collapse, when she saw the signal tower controlling the sleepwalkers fall. She grinned at the trick James had told her about ACTUALLY working. She flew over, her opponents now gone, and saw the titan looking at the case with Nocturne in it with a look full of worry. "Don't worry, Raven and Shadow will be fine in there. I'm sure of it!" She said, trying to cheer up the other girl. They sat there, witing, as they gasped when the tower's rubble began to float, glowing bright red.

The light surrounding the piecs of debris flashed, before a shockwave of red energy flew at the two girls. Inferno grabbed Starfire, trying to get away, but it was to no avail, as the light washed over them, both losing consciousness. The two girls fell, not seeing the rubble mass together, as the glass on the tank repaired itself from where it had cracked, as Nocturne's immobile form smirked slightly. The tower summoning sleepwalkers rose, larger than before as the debris also incorporated bits of things that weren't originally iin it's structure.

TO JAMES AND RAVEN

James smirked as, when he was about to rip into the sleepwalkers, they disappeared, as he realized Crystal did it. He grinned, turning to Nocturne, who was looking pissed. He looked down at James, getting up and knocking him back. he grabbed the halfa, and brought him close to his face. He looked at Nocturne, as the ghost looked ready to use his power, when James gulped in a breath of air, and used his ghostly wail at point blank range. Nocturne stumbled back, lettign go of James, who flew forward, getting dizzy, while still wailing. He saw Nocturne holding his head, before the behemoth collapsed. James stopped, shutting his mouth, as he sluggishly descended, making his way towards Nocturne.

He flew up a bit, floating an inch or two off the grund, and made his way towards Nocturne's head. He saw the ghost trying to get up, and shot ectoplasm at his hands and feet, holding him in place. He got out his scythe, holding it at Nocturne's neck, whe he heard a shout from behind him. "Shadow! Don't kill him!" He, not removing the scythe, turned and saw Raven looking at him, a bt disoriented, but that was natural. She had just been overshadowed, and that could potentially disorient a person for a few minutes. "Why not? Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't end this ghost's afterlife!" James said, his anger at Clockwork for failing to tell him about the crown bleeding through into his words, as Raven winced.

"Heroes shouldn't end the lives of criminals, don't stoop to their level!" Raven said, as Shadow's eyes widened. He could see thousands of sleepwalkers forming behind Raven, as he began to realize that the technology must have been upgraded since he had stopped Nocturne last time. He looked down, and raised his scythe, as he looked at Raven, "No." He said flatly, turning back to the ghost in question. He swung down, when he lost his grip on his scythe. He saw Raven glowing with dark magic, his scythe in her hands, when she began to glow. "Shit! I forgot about the power levels of the staff!" He dodged to the side, sleepwalkers appearing out of nowhere, as the threat made itself known. He flew, as fast as he could, at Raven, grabbing her around the waist and flying in a vertical arc. He grabbed his scythe as she dropped it in shock from the physical contact, as he speeded up, energized by the staff and pure adrenaline.

He stopped, a few thousand yards away, as he let go of Raven, who, by this point, was still in shock over the contact. He turned to her, as he heard her start to speak. "Why did you do that, where are we, and what is THAT! I mean, that is no ordinary scythe, well, as ordinary as a scythe can be anyway. Well?" He sighed, looking at her, and said, "Later, we have bigger problems right now." He gestured to the oncoming horde of sleepwalkers, as her eyes went as lerge as dinner plates. He shook his head, before flying up, charging one hand with ice, and gripping his scythe tighter. He flew at the sleepwalkers, slashing left and right as he shot ice beams, all the while, trying to dodge their attacks. He grabbed one, before plunging his scythe into it's chest, slamming three more onto it, before letting ice flow through the blade, as they froze. He swung them like a club, destroying several of the others, before they shattered.

He was about to repeat his little trick, when they all began to retreat. He saw them all flying into Nocturne, who was growing at an exponential rate, as James gulped. He backed up, his scythe already glowing with a dull light which signaled it would retreat into it's necklace form soon because of all the power being channeled through it. He sighed, preparing for the worst, when Raven flew in front of him, the air around her crackling with energy. She turned to James, glaring at him, seemingly still peeved about him trying to destroy Nocturne. He flew up, gathering his energy, as an idea came to mind. "Get behind me, and cover your ears. Now!" He said to raven, leaving little room for arguing by the tone of his voice.

She obliged, as he stepped forward, mentally preparing himself. He flew up, before gathering up as much of the ambient ecto energy in their surroundings as he could, and slingshot himself at Nocturne, a distinct smell of burning ozone in his wake. He opened his mouth, arms held in front of him, and used his ghostly wail as he began to feel his energy drain. He threw ghost rays and ice beams into the mix, they getting intertwined with the wail, as it began to launch shards of ice, in combination with a massive ball of ectoplasm. Nocturne's eyes widened, as he saw this attack, shielding his eyes, as the light sped towards him. Nocturne looked up at the last minute, being hit full blast at point blank range with the attack, as the ghost collapsed again. James just kept going, throwing his most powerful attack's power, in combination with his other powers, at Nocturne.

The ghost fell to his knees, getting a face full of James' wail, before finally collapsing. The dream began to grow dark, as James and Raven collapsed, reappearing beside the downed forms of Starfire and Inferno. The two heroes rushed to their respective friend or teammate, and managed to drag them out of the warehouse. James looked at Raven, before saying, "Watch these two, I have to go take care of Nocturne. I mean it, stay here." he ran back into the warehouse, before, a few minutes later, the tower collapsed. She heard large quantities of swearing, as she could hear him fighting Nocturne, and smiled as she thought, 'It's good not to be the one saving the day for once.'

WELL, WHAT DID YOU THINK? i'M RREEEAAALLLLYYYY TIRED, SO FORGIVE ME IF THE CHAPTER IS A LITTLE SHORT, YOU KNOW THE DRILL

READ AND REVIEW

YOU HAVE YOUR ORDERS,

GO!


	6. STOP SOPA

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.


End file.
